juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2015 8tel-Finale 1 8 - MaddusT vs. EmGi (prod. by Dueze Vid. by Crackpot Moviez)
Beschreibung Text/Rap : Maddust https://www.fb.com/MaddusT.Official Beat : Prod. by Dueze edited by MaddusT Video : Dueze https://www.fb.com/crackpotmoviez/ Mastering : Gio / Das weiße Rauschen https://www.facebook.com/GioRap90 https://www.fb.com/dwr.audio/ ---introbridge part 1--- julien du vollidiot ich hab dir doch gesagt ich such ne competition und kein opfer dessen parts so klingen als hätte der typ einen stock in seinem arsch ich frag mich was das soll soll ich etwa kotzen oder was ---Part1--------- Geil man endlich hat emgi seine wildcard eingereicht doch wird dann kreidebleich als er peilt das mittlerweile seine zeit am mic schon vor 3 jahrn vorbei war also hände weg vom mic man denn im endeffekt ist dein scheiß mit meinem nicht vergleichbar dieser minderbegabte durch inzest bedingte nach sprachbehinderung klingede saarländer hinterlader hat im kindergarten an manchen tagen von kinderschändern mehr schwanz geblasen als sein transenvater auf dem saarländer straßen strich emgi du brauchst keine angst zu haben denn ich schalge keine bitch hook1--------------------------- ich bringe deine kleine welt aus dem gleichgewicht ganz egal wie gut du bist für mich reicht es nicht nein es tut mir auch nicht leid emgi ich scheiß auf dich denn Schlechter rap wird von mir gnadenlos im kaim erstickt --------------------------- hook2--------------------------- nein gegen mich kannst du nicht gewinn en oder hast du schon mal ausprobiert den atlantik zu durchschwimmen wärend poseidon grad masturbiert --------------------------------------------------- gesangspunchline----------------------------- weißt du warum deine stimme keine ausdruckskraft besitzt na weil dein sound so abgmagert klingt als hättest du in auschwitz abgemischt ------------------------------------- ---introbridge part 2--- julien du vollidiot ich hab dir doch gesagt ich such ne competition und kein opfer dessen parts so klingen als hätte der typ nicht nur nen stock in seinem arsch sondern auch n tumor in seinem kopf alter ich box ihn um und das wars ---part2--------------- ey du nennst es battlerap ich nenns für deutschland eine beleidigung ich werfe mit meilenstein und es endet mit deiner steinigung denn selbst nach jahren erkennt man bei dir noch keinerlei steigerung du untalentierter taugenichts dein sound klingt schon nach verzweifelung was n jammer das du jammerlappen jahrelang gedacht hast das analsex mit deim pappa normal is wie das schwängern d einer mamma du hässlicher motherfucker komma klar ich baller dir die doubletime passagn locker flockig i n die fresse bis dein reizüberfluteter geisteszustand dich völlig in den wahnsinn treibt ---2xhook1----------------- ich bringe deine kleine welt aus dem gleichgewicht ganz egal wie gut du bist für mich reicht es nicht nein es tut mir auch nicht leid emgi ich scheiß auf dich denn Schlechter rap wird von mir gnadenlos im kaim erstic ----------------------- ---part3----------------- du bist mehr opfer als gegner und gleichst einem boxsack aus leder noch ehrer als irgend einem rapper der glaubt er könne mir auf meiner augenhöhe begegnen denn dein flow is unprezis e und nicht ansatzweise ausgereift im gegenteil er gleicht der beweglichkeit eines pflegefalls fürs jbb bist du auf jeden fall nicht mehr als nur kanonenfutter ich dagegen überschreite jede grenze wie ein drogenschmuggler du bist gezeichnet vom leben ich bin gezeichnet von marvel der vocabulator aka meister der sprache mit der fenomenalen begabung administrativer bestrafung primitiver mcs aufgrund artikulativer verarmung ---hook2--------------------------- nein gegen mich kannst du nicht gewinn en oder hast du schon mal ausprobiert den atlantik zu durchschwimmen wärend poseidon grad masturbiert ------------------------------------------------- breakdown----------------------------------------- im grunde genommen kann keiner sich gegen die innovative beschaffenheit meiner verbalen ergüsse verteidigen denn ich spitte die silben mit leichtigkeit und dueze mit pumpenden bässen beladenem beats per crackpotmovie durch die streets und battle emgi den behindert wannebe rapper der mein level niemals erreichen kann --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kategorie:Videos